The Never Gwending Story
"The Never Gwending Story" is the thirty-fourth episode of the first season of Total DramaRama. Plot When Chef loses the last page of the story-time book, Gwen takes over and creates a monster that all the kids start to believe in. Synopsis Owen runs around the daycare excited that it's about to be story time, much to the annoyance of the others. Gwen is the most annoyed due to her dislike of story time, and makes attempts to find ways to avoid it. She reveals it's not due to the actual reading, but rather the fact they're reading kid's books. After Chef begins reading Fuzzy Tum Tum and the Fine Forest Friends Need to Make a Cake, he realizes that the story is missing the last page, and decides to end story time early. Gwen, seeing how desperate the others are for an ending to the story, decides to make up her own ending, involving a beast named the Morgorax who had webbed feet, purple skin, and one eye who ate the other animals. The other animals were then forced to live forever in a hump on the beast's back. The rest of the day, the others were paranoid the Morgorax was going to come for them, much to Gwen's amusement. While the kids are doing nap time, Chef tries on the new scuba suit he has, unaware of the similarities to the beast Gwen created. Meanwhile the kids begin setting traps around the daycare, and when Chef comes out of his office, they attack him, believing he's the Morgorax and that he ate Chef. Gwen panics and runs to the bathroom, contemplating how the Morgorax is real when she just made it up and realizing she's the most afraid out of the whole class. Eventually, after creating a hole in the scuba suit's oxygen tank, the toddlers believe they killed the Morgorax and saved Chef. Gwen then finds the real last page from the book, reads it, and decides her ending was better. End credits Chef chases the toddlers through the halls of the daycare as they do things they're not supposed to be doing. Characters In order of appearance Notes and trivia General * This episode aired alongside "Melter Skelter" in Canada. References * The title is a reference to the 1979 fantasy novel The Neverending Story by Michael Ende, as well as the film series based on the novel. * Gwen paints photos of both the H. P. Lovecraft monster Cthulhu and Jason Voorhees from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friday_the_13th_(franchise) Friday the 13th franchise]. * Gwen's line "The Morgorax mostly comes at nap time... mostly." is a reference to the 1979 science fiction film Alien. Continuity and revelations * Gwen has a severe disliking of kid's books, even going so far as to attempt to get a time out to avoid listening to them. * Duncan is put in time out again, continuing the trend introduced in "Having the Timeout of Our Lives." * Cody pees himself for the third time after "The Sucky Outdoors" and "From Badge to Worse." It was also mentioned in "Melter Skelter." Category:Total DramaRama Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama episodes __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__